We all gettin' Tipsy DISCONTINUED
by Eternal Hell-Spawn
Summary: [TxKxB][YAOI] It's been 7 months since they've seen him. The emotionless & sexy, Kai Hiwatari. But little do they know that our bad ass phoenix is gonna surprise them with toturous seduction! WARNING: Dangerous Kai Hottness XD [Someone Else can continue t
1. The Suprise They Get

_**Elise Phoenix **: _Hey peoplez o This is my first fanfic so bare me if my ways aren't in proper order or logical...My thoughts are what words I type out for this so in life terms, I AM AN UNEXPRIENCED WRITER so sorry if I make mistakes and bore u to budha's grave of un honorable mortals! My lack of work is just a habbit -;;;;; Oh yah and just ta mention, Kai looks are G-revolution style! So he has amethyst eyes, front hair blueish grey and back black. The only difference about him is just that I will be makin up the clothes & he pierced his ears . MUHAHAHAHA-

_**Kai**: Cough_ Dumb-ass master on da loose _Cough_

_**Moi**:_ uh huh

_**Kai**:_ o.0 She's planing to torture me... I know it!

**_Moi:_** Continuing on, this is a Kai x boy fiction. If u don't like boyxboy flirts ( a little bit of girl ) than ex this and make my dreams as having pleasant reviews go away ---------------

Continue to da Fanfiction -------------

**Warnining : This is like a two gender actract thang so yah... Oh and Kai's 14 years old... And I'm not gonna re-read this so sorry if there's a mistake(s)! And unlogical reasons... But heh, they do call this Fan /cough/ fiction for a reason! O and ummm sorry if the fashion Kai wears annoys you since it's kinda draggy long. And the fashion sense won't be like him but hey, in this fic he's got the bling wear .**

**Info: **

**" talkin"**

**' thinking '**

Disclaimer: I don't know why people do disclaimers... But I don't own hottie Kai! sniffles Nor Beyblade or any of the familiar Beyblade characters so don't worry! Be happy... Starts singin the song Don't worry! Be happy !

**We All Get Tipsy**

**CH.1**: The Surprise They Get

**Kai's Sight Seein (P.O.V.)**

I can't believe I'm seein them ALL again. It's been 7 months since the last tourment ( against BEGA ); even though, it felt like I haven't seen them in 7 years! Okay not that long but seriously, the nerve! All of this gotten me wondering if they had changed? Like maybe their personalities, or clothes, maybe even taste?... It's weird, for the first time in my life, I think I'm nervous. It's not like I haven't been before but this, it kinda scares me. I wonder how would they react when they see me dressed like this.

I mean, for the last 7 months I have been addicted to rap and Crunk & B. You know, like 50 cent and Ludacris. I even had a change of actually trying to look good! People do tell me I'm attractive but hey, they could just be sayin that cuz they feel sorry for me. I don't know why but once, it was one of those 'Happy Happy' sunny days; I decided to wear my new clothes and take a walk. It was all normal until people started to bump, trip, and car crashes happened just cuz they were staring at me! Sheesh! What didI do wrong? All well... Turning back to the present------

I'm on an airplne while sitting in first class ( what do you expect from me? Strip dancin?. ) The destination back ta Tokyo was in 24 minutes. Good. I was beginning to feel ozzy and my ear drums are starting to kill me! The first class seats were big and roomy but I was watchin' tv for the last, oh I don't know. Around 10 hours, 11 minutes following by 43 seconds and 3 nano seconds. I know, isn't it scary when I do that? Well if it doesn't then your just plain unoriginal! It even scares me...

Anyways, ever since the last tourment, everbody went for a vacation together with their teams. Except me since I'm I went to Georgia (U.S.A.) to see what it was like and holy shit the state is big! As I stayed in a nice luxury apartment, I started think through letting it loose. You know, relax and party.

I guess you can say I'm a more social partayperson now.I even started to talk alot. Like right now my thoughts are all goin blabber. Right? Yah... Back again to reality----

There is a middle age guy whose sittin beside moi. He seems to be starring at the window beside me. The blond head seems to have kinda like red hearts in his eyes... O wait! He's looking at me! Man will this trip take any longer?... Grrrrrrr. Okay that was more like a purr; o well. X-x

**Back To Normal P.O.V**

Kai checked his exspensive sliver steel watch.Three minutes left before they land. ' I better build my confidence up,' the teen thought.

The dual hair boy was wearing: a pretty tight black top. Then over it, was a baggy loose shirt/sweater that was white and long sleeved; makin it showing Kai's right shoulder, and was also only half way long. There was added by a printed phoenix on it which half of it was blue (which is on the white over shirt/sweater) and red on the other black part.

Baggy white jeans that was a little lower then the waist. Giving away part of his silk black boxers. Now for accesories,there was 4 diamond earrings, two on each earlobe to be exact anyway. The first one was bigger and the second smaller. You get the point! kai also wore black fingerless gloves added by diamond knuckles ( he's a billionaire for god's sake. ) Around his jeans were a low hangin blue belt with a sliver phoenix buckle. YUP. He definately gots style!

There was a small 'ting' sound which indicates to put your seatbelts on. Kai did what he had to do and waited for the final moment. To see all of them again... It had said in the airport that all the airlines ( the ones that the beyblade teams are on ) were going to Tokyo.

' I hope everything will be normal. But that would only happen for a 2.3 chance. ' The plane was starting to shake as the the wheels went out. A loud screeching noise was heard, while the flying vehicle rapidly went in an amazing speed. Finally it slowed down. His destination was over.

Mean while where the others are...

" Yo Ty, you think that's the plane Kai's on? " AskedMax. He was wearing the same thing. Well so was everybody else... but continuing on -----

" I think so Max. He's the only one left who hadn't arrived yet! All the members from the other teams are already here. Even I'm earlier then him! " Tyson replied with a heavy sigh.

" Maybe he already had arrive before us, " shrugged Julia.

" Naw, I don't think so. Only the limo drivers knows where the hotel we are staying at is. " Answered Garland.

" Maybe he decided to go on his own... " Suprisingly, said Tala. But the chinese teen disagreed,

" I don't think Kai would do that. I mean, wouldn't he at least call us? " Suggested Rei.

" Well it is like that ' know-it-all snob 'to go on his own. " Rickstated. But then came in the prince! Bom bom bom...! Unfortunely Kai heard what Rick o-boi said.

" Who are you callin a snob? " Everybody turned around to see him.

Everybody had there eye balls poped out. Was this really the sexy Can't believe I wrote that cold hearted boy they know?

" What deranged accident did you guys got into? " Kai sarcasticly said.

_Some _of them snapped out of there 'dirty' thoughts and headed back to reality.

" O sheesh Kai, we were just admiring your beauty. By the way, you want to share a room with me at the hotel? " Brooklyn flirted.

Everyone/Sweatdrop/

" Well well Kai, you sure have changed. Well your clothes anyway so far... Are you gonna wear clothes like that more often? " questioned Bryan.

" Yes... Why? "

" O nothin... " Tala replied with an evil, yet so cute smirk.

Kai had on a kaiwaii look on his face since he was all confused. ' I wonder what they are thinking... ' Kai thought.

" Well YOu had a chage in style Kai. Don't you think so too Raul? " Julia nudged her brother. Who seemed to have his mouth open still from the sudden shock.

" Huh? Oh ya, ya I think so too... "

" Well I think we should get goin. " said Kevin. Everyone else nodded and followed along. They all had their over weighed luggages and entered the long black limo, while their next destination; to the luxury hotel!

**Ending Chapter**

What will happen next? Does Tala and the rest of his crew have a plan to do something to Kai? If you want to know, **REVIEW!**

Hope y'all enjoyed this fanfic! Thank You and Good Bye o

And Vote Vote Vote!Choose who Kai should be with--------

It can't be a girl nor Rei Rei!


	2. Checking You Out

**We All Gettin' Tipsy**

Why O.o I've got reviews! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thabk you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!

And finally...

._THANK YOU_ . (this was supposed to be size 72 -.-;;;)

_**My life savers who had reviewed . :**_

alex mangan: Why Thanks! My spirit just lifted into the heavens!

aries1391 Why thou to within my flaming soul, I'm honored! nods Your fanfics are so beautiful -.-;;; Why can't I make fics like that TT

Random fan : And write I will! Chuc Mung Nam Moi to you o (Happy New Year...Even though it isn't :shrugs:)

Rejiita: Love at first sight with my fanifc O.o So...When have you guys met eachother? Lol- Just jokin' yah know that?

Eternal Hell-Spawn: Thanks me . For reviewing myself -.-;;; Why me say my work shit? Me mean!

Hannah:Squeals: Wish Kai wored like that, eh?

The Hands of Fate and Destiny: O.o Oh wow! This time you actually didn't do a WHOLE sequal out of my fanfic . That must be a good thing. Last time, on my user Hellpeural, you did a **_way_** better job redoing it -.-;;; and yes, I 'm one of those sensitive writers! Thanks for reviewing .Oh, and me, on your list of favorite stories! I am truly honored:bows:

devil's child : I agree .

Astera Snape: I'm thinking about making a triangle. This chapter is gonna be Tala's lucky day, and the next would be Brooklyn's, kk?

MaskedMotorist: Yeye nigros!

* * *

Back to the story line ----- 

Kai: Wait wait wait...People actually reviewed you! OMG! THE DEVIL HAS RISEN AGAIN!

Moi: . Kai...Get over it...I did then runs off saying..."I GOT REVIEWS !"

Kai:sweatdrop Sure you did...And I'm the first astronaut who landed on the moon !

Moi: Omg! Like, really! Like, thats soooooooooo totally cool! Like, omg, your like, so like, famous! Like, cool .

Kai: And like, your so, not! OMG! Like, that's just so like, Britney Spears! Like, OMG!

Moi: Like, stop saying like cause it's like, so anoying! Like, Hell!

Kai: _Right _and your not sayin' it...

Moi: Whatever... Well, I'm not the one who's gonna be Tala's bedmate now am I:smirks: I'm not the one who's _sharing_ the same _bed_ with Tala :Laughs like a maniac: MUAHAHAHA! Your in my fanfic Hiwatari!

Kai: Oh and what's your next torturing act? Makin' me wear a really really really revealing maiden's dress? With one of those fishnet stockings that somehow makes man crazy and how they want to jump on you :Obviously pissed off:

Moi: Hey...To think about it...That's not a bad Idea!(This is a hint)

Kai: o.O Lets just shut this conversation and continue on with the chapter--

* * *

Chapter 2 :

**Checkin' You Out**

As everyone got in the hotel, they all spend a moment to admire the poshy-ness of the place. Everything was exspensive and top quility. There was a spa, a lounge (of course,)a bar, and a pool up on the roof. The place had 10 floors, all wide and open of course!

The walls had those Louie Vulton signs, beautiful vase that were filled with flowers would be here and there, and of course, rich people! Just imagine yourself a dream hotel and wa-la! And you got yourself a, "I'm in heaven" hotel . !

* * *

But of course, you will _never_ get there! 

Readers: _Awwwwwwwww_

Well it depends if your living in the same world as I am!

Weird readers: Yes!

And if your rich...

Rich readers: Muhahahaha!

And if your dead and had been a good person!

... Guess everyone has been naughty...

But all well...Back at it ---->>>>>

* * *

Kai discovered that he had to share a room with...With...Tala! Yes, that hot flaming-sexy-want- to-jump-on-, have to slap his perfect ass,- must- make out-with,-sex-god Tala! Kai had to admit about that. The red head _was _veryattractive and had a nice ass ... And no, Tala didn't have a donkey thank you very much! 

Once and a while, those amethyst eyes of his would sneak a look at Tala's body up and down. Kai Hiwatari, the use to be 'that distance and cold hearted hot stuff', checks Tala out. But hey, he couldn't help himself...

**Kai's P.O.V.**

As soon as I realised I was sharing a room with him, a weird feeling took over me. It was kinda like a warm and fuzzy sensation, yet it also send cold shivers down my spine. Wast his excitment and, and acts of nervousness?

Tala and I are walking down the hallway to find our room. "657, 658, 659, 660..." as he continues to count, I couldn't help but held a small blush whenever he looks at my way...JUST looks at my way! Sorry, just had to point that out.

"665, here we are. Room 666." he said. Ah, that sexy voice of his sends tingles through my blood.

I opened the door and what I saw was just unbelievable! There was only... Breath in and out Kai... Onebed- :Thunder starts to strike in the background:

"Looks like we're gonna have to share a bed Kai. Not that I'm worrying..." hewhispers as he gives me a sly look. I blushed as the info registered in my mind as what Tala just said! He smirks... "So, you want to sleep now?"Omg... **I.Can.Not.Believe.This.Is.Happening!**

**Tala's P.O.V.**

Wow. That must be the first time I ever saw Kai blushed... He's looks really cute when he does that. Not that he's never... I snapped from my thoughtswhenI realised what was happening.

Kai was taking offhis white shirt and tightblack top, he had a nice chest and a flat stomache.There was actually aline that showed he was forming a 6 pack ab.He started totake out his belt and undone his zipper, sliding them down and down and down...

Until there was only a black silk boxer. Kai took everything else off and went in bed. And me, I'm just thinking how much I want to jump on him! Why Kai! Why must you torture me with your seductive body?

I snapped out of my thoughts and started to strip off too. This was gonna be interesting, sleeping with an almost naked Kai of course.

**Kai's P.O.V.**

O.o I can't believe that I'm watching Tala, taking off his clothes!

He was done striping (hehehehe) and climbed in the bed with me.And man was it getting hot in here...

**12:00 AM/ Normal P.O.V.**

Tala was still awake while Kai was asleep. He looked to the boy beside him touched Kai's soft grey hair. His features were so perfect. He was perfect. Tala gave him a gentle kiss, and wrapped his arms around Kai's waist. Seconds later, sleep took over him.


	3. Brooklyn's Luck Day

Once again, I've got reviews -Tears of joy- For our great lord and buddha, the sun and moon light has shone an opening for me. Where my heart has burned the inspriration to upon the life within and out---If you have no idea of what I just typed out,leave it out -.-;;; It's nothing important-----

BTW: Kai still has his shark fins painted on his cheeks.

...Anywho, here's the list of the HEROS who had reviewed below!

* * *

maiyuka: The more reviews, the more I write! And you, update your fanfics! XD 

Astera Snape: Thanks for the comment! And I STILL can't believe that my horrible writing has been added to your favorite list! It's a miracle! I feel so special... -sobs-

one-T: Yah -.-;;; It's bad enough that I'm a bad author'ess'... But what's also worst is that my chapters are short! -tears-

Bra-Two: Ooohhh mmmmy god! I've been reviewed by a one of the most famous authors on Fanfiction! You even added my fanfic to favorites! This is also truly an honored! I feel the same excitment as before when aries1391 had reviewed me >. This is a miracle!Thank you buddha, for helping me! I've been reviewedby the prodigy herself! Bra-Two, I just have a say, I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN! Please please please please please please please update your story 'Gh5st'...I just might update faster----- -ahem- Sorry for my imature acts...It's just, once again, truly an honor for a bright author like you to review my simply pathetic and scrappy fanfic. I am humbled XD

The Hands of Fate and Destiny:...I think it was called 'Highschool Life' or something...Can't remember. -shrugs- Oh well...It's okay, I don't blame you on wrappin' me up. I understand for a professional writer like you would read one of my 'small minded' fanfics and not having an urged to correct and give me a lesson XD Oh, and of course you had hurt my feelings! But that was then, this is now. -nods- Sorry if I had made YOU feel bad -.-;;;; I love your fanfic! I felt it all---

Stouffergirl:...Er...That came out fast XD Well, here it is!

aries1391: Of course you are that great! Please please please please please please please please update your story ' When the KittyKat comes a calling'! I might just update faster as well XD Oh, hope you hadn't thought I stole your idea in 'Along To Die'...I haven't read that fanfic yet so yah...Hope you like this chapter!

Rejiita: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter too----

Devil's Child :You really think this is one of those 'super good Kai x Tala fanfictions' ? Gee, I really do feel proud of myself! -Strikes a heroic pose- Hope you don't mind this is gonna be Brooklyn's -ahem- turn.

Cathy: Hope you like this chapter! It'sBrooklyn's turn to get his -ahem- happy day...

alex mangan: O.o Oh wow...This is the first time anyone who had wanted to write like ME!Coolies nigro- Hope you like this chapter!

and-then-he-said-no: Hope you think this chapter is cool too yo!

catseyes77: And here it is--------------------------

* * *

**Brooklyn's Lucky Day**

It was around 7:00am when Kai woke up to find himself alone...He felt, strange. It was like there was something wrong in the room. A funny feeling as if something was out of place. Kai decided to leave that feeling alone and get dressed before going to the 2nd floor to get some breakfast.

When he was done with brushing his teeth and stuff, he head towards the closet. Unknown to him, there was a little surprise waiting for him! As Kai opened the wooden slide...What the teen saw was even more unbelievable then yesterday when he found out he was sleeping in a one-bed with Tala, (which wasone of the best nighst he had ever had...). What Kai saw was...was...a maiden's outfit..Instead of the dull kind, this one was more...Playboy style >.

It was like a combination---It was a playboy bunny suit. But out said of it was kinda like a maid's style. But waaayyy tighter. On the outside there was a maiden's shirt (obviously! I'm so stupid!). It was a tight black shirt inside that showed his shoulders, and a white vest outside that also showed his shoulders. Ared bow would be in the middle and the back. With a small gold playboy bunny in the middle of it.. Underwear...A short black mini skirt that showed off Kai's legs. A pair of black high heels..And-

* * *

Kai: Wait a minute...Are you makin' me a b-tch! 

Me: Tsk, tsk. Who knew Kai Hiwatari had a potty mouth! Bad boy! You won't get any cookies then...

Kai: -.- Does it look like I care?

Me: -shrugs- Last time I saw you eat all of the cookies out of my cookie jar!

Kai: O.o Proof it then!

Me: Okay! -pulls out a video camera that records Kai stealing cookies- And there you have it!

Kai:...And back to me being a sexy maid--->>>>-under line SEXY-

* * *

two pairs of fishnet stockings (for whatever reasons, men are CRAZY about these!)...Which completes a playboy/maiden's outfit... 

1...2...3... and- "AAAAHHHHHHHHAAAHHHHAHAHAAAAAAHH!" Kai shouted. Where was all his 'normal' clothes? There could of been only one person who can pull this off and it was, Tala Ivanov (Is that his last name?)!

Kai had no choice. He_ had _to wear the maiden's outfit; or go out there with only boxers...(or naked)...He gave up. Kai changed into the outfit and was about to open the door when suddenly, there was a knock.

"Um...Kai, are you okay? We heard you shout... And are you ready yet? Everone's waiting for you at the restaurant...Especially me." said the person.

"Er...Not that I really want to be ready Brooklyn >. " Kai said. 'How can Icome out there looking like this?'he thought.

"What do you mean you don't want to be ready?"

"Kai?"

"..." Still no answer...

"Okay Kai, I'm comin' in.

When the red head opened the door, he saw a very very very very very very very very very VERY and EXTREMELY sexy Kai. Wearing a high and tight maiden's outfit.

-Background turns to a lovey pink,while heartsandbubbles are floating everywhere-

"Brooklyn...Snap out of it!" Kai yelled. Brooklyn instanly came back to reality and closed his mouth.This was the best day ever! What can be better then an almost looking playboy Kai!Actually, there is...A naked Kai!

He looked at the other teen up and down before giving a satifyed smirk. On the other hand, Kai was looking a little flushed. The red head closed the door and began to walk towards the younger teen with elegance.Brooklyn slyly moved his arms around Kai's waist and pulled him gently closer. His hands cuped together as if not wanting Kai to escape.

_Insert song Candy Shop By 50 Cent Featuring Oliviahere-_

"You know Kai, I wish _you _were my bed mate..." He said with a hint of lust. Kai was just standing there blushing because he didn't know what to do. 'Is this really happening? Are both of my crushes hitting on me-' His thoughts were interupted when Brooklyn kissed Kaion the lips and his tougue having an urge to enter Kai's mouth. Wanting to taste the other boy, and mixing both of their salivas together.

Kai had kissed back, but still not quite sure if he should. He was kind of shy for some unknown reason...But he began to wrap his arms around the older teen's neck.

Brooklyn place his hands down to Kai's bare legs and felt the boy'ssmooth skin. He then started to nip down to Kai's neck, causing a small yelp.Brooklyn began to suck harshly and gave Kai a big red mark. The older one then pushed the other playfully on the bed climbed on top.

His finger trailing down Kai's neck and began giving kisses again. He was about to remove the teen's clothes when there was a knock on the door.

_Stopping Song here-_

Brooklyn gave a small growl because of the interuption between he and Kai's 'playtime'. Kai sat up and waited for the red head to open the door.

When he did, there was a short philipine middle age lady holding a basket of Kai's clothes! She said that she was ordered by another red head to clean all of the other's clothes and come back tommorrow morning.But she had decided to give them back right now because she knew the other wouldn't have anything else to wear.

Brooklyn said thanks after the lady gave him the basket and walked over to Kai.

"It seems that someone was trying to pull a prank on you." He said. Kai gave a nod took out some clothes to change as he went to the bathroom. Minutes later, Kai came out wearing skater like outfit. The dual-hair teen was wearing a skin tight long-sleeved shirt inside and a Black T-shirt outside. On the shirt it said: 'Loserville, Population: YOU' in white letters. He also wore black cargo pants with a printed blue phoenix on his right leg. For shoes, was a pair of red and white Nike Shox. And accesories, a 'G Unit' necklace, and his diamond earrings with a HUGE diamond Guess watch.

"As usual Kai, you're looking fine. It's just too bad you're not looking fine in the maid outfit." Said Brooklyn with a wink. Kai blushed again buttook his skateboard and skateboarded down the halls. While Brooklyn was calling him to wait up -.-;;;;

* * *

Once again, another short anduseless chapter...I Really really really really REALLY suck when it comes to kissy write ups -.-;;; Sorry for disappointing you guys...And yes, Kai does know how to skateboard! He can do ANYTHING! Including flying! Just joking >. 

Kai: ...

Want a cookie Kai?

Kai:...Find...

-gives cookie-Here you go Kai! Oh, and please review! No flames though...C yah!

-Hellspawn


End file.
